


Behind the Scenes

by Hunnit



Category: Monsta x Got 7
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, DEEPER, Daddy Kink, Eating, Grabbing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spooning, Steamy, def, jb likes thickness, sexy stuff, thick kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnit/pseuds/Hunnit
Summary: At a music awards show got7 and monsta x find each other back stage after performing. Jooheon and Jb seem to coding up to each other and then things take a turn...
Relationships: Lee jooheon & Jb(got 7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pics of Jooheon hugging Jb of got7 from behind. It gave me ideas (raises brows)

Monsta x was next to perform. Jooheon began the intro, roaring and growling and rapping powerfully. Backstage Got 7 had just performed and were sitting backstage cooling off and watching the performance from a tv at the back. Jb was standing and holding a small fan to his face. He watched Jooheon with his jaw clenched. Yugyeom came behind Jb and chuckled at JB’s jaw.  
“Are you mad? Look at him” yugyeom chuckled as he knudged Bambam. They both snickered and imitated him.  
“Shut up.” He smiled and still focused on Jooheon who was done. Now the rest of Monsta X appeared and they began performing Shoot out. Mark joined the other boys.  
“Hey, I like that move. Try it.” Mark quietly suggested while he did it first. Bambam and yugyeom proceeded. Jb still watched, he walked away from his clown Group mates and cane closer to the scene. He watched the jumpsuits they wore and he could not takes his eyes off of Jooheon’s fierce expression. His passion... his thighs and the belt on his waist that made it appear as if he had large hips. Jb found himself with his mouth open and a bit thirsty. The boys were finally done and Jb moved away from the tv rapidly. He joined the rest of Got7. Younjae and Jinyoung were dozing off and the other three were still practicing dance moves from other groups. Jb watched as Monsta x ran back stage to join more idols.  
Shownu and Kinhyun ran it seemed to the restroom and wonho and Hyungwon came in stretching and directly to sit on a chair. He watched as Changkyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon walked inside speaking to each other.  
Mark waved at the boys and the three waved back and walked towards him. Jb sat with his leg crossed watching as the boys walked towards mark, Bambam and Yugyeom. They all hugged each other and talked. Jb watched Jooheon’s cute dimples smile and the sweat trickle from his forehead. He could not hear what they were saying but he could not avert his eyes. Perhaps Jooheon felt the eyes staring him down, he turned his head and made eye contact with JB. Jb tilted his chin cooly and Jooheon repeated the motion. Jb got off his chair and walked towards the group.  
Jaebeom walked slow and kept his eyes on Jooheon, smiling at the way Jooheon pushed a hair behind his ear, fidgeting because he was intimidated.  
It’s as if the room had cleared. They mutually felt alone in this entire area. Jooheon was confused, but the look in JB’s eyes made him feel hot and sweatier. He subconsciously bit his lip and looked Jb up and down. Jb came behind Jooheon and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He whispered, “that performance was filled with so much passion, the growl...” Jb growled closely and quietly in Jooheon’s ear.  
Jooheon shivered and chuckled a bit nervously. He was unsure of how to read the situation.  
Mark laughed suddenly at something Changkyun had said and suddenly Jb realized he was in public.  
“So Jb... your performance was so powerful too. When you sang, I got goosebumps...all over my body felt hot.” Jooheon felt strange for adding that last part about feeling hot. He noticed JB’s expression, now that they faced each other he watched JB’s eyes trail his body.  
“Where on your body?” Jb asked while placing a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder, then up to his neck.  
“Everywhere you can imagine.” Jooheon licked his lower lip and watched JB’s eyes closely.  
“ I want to choke you.” Jb whispered suddenly. He let go of Jooheon’s neck, he regretted what he had just said. He thought he had went to far. Jooheon patted sweat from his forehead and blushed hard.  
“Stop it... what are you saying.” Jooheon put both his hands over his mouth like a timid school girl. Jb imagined grabbing Jooheon by the waist and touching him all over his body.  
“Jooheon, jooheony. I can tell you’re a freak. Are you. “ Jb cut to the chase, he remembered the times Jooheon had hugged him from behind and the way their hands lingered on each other. He was getting tired of waiting when they don’t have the time to meet up, he needed to act fast. He felt guilty but his desires needed to be met.  
“Uh.. Jb? What are you inferring? Suggesting?”  
“Don’t be dense with me Honey. I want to fool around with you. Are you in baby?” He Went behind Jooheon and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jb was being extremely disrespectful, but that’s how Jooheon liked it for some reason.  
“Daddy sorry” jooheon leaned his head back on JB’s chest. He whispered, “I want you to choke me”  
Jooheon was still unsure of what he meant by that, but Jb was making him curious and hot.

Wanna find out what happens next or nah ?


	2. Jaebum is a beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jb had admitted to Jooheon that he was tired of their little interactions, he wanted some action and he needed it now. But they are backstage at a music show and both got7 and monstax will notice if they are missing right?

"So let's go so I can fondle you." Jb smiked devilishly. Jooheon was a good boy, he did not know what he got himself into, he felt nervous suddenly as he followed Jb quickly to God knows where. He looked around and Mark, Yugyeom, Changkyun and Minhyuk appeared to be following them.  
"Pst Jb , we are being followed," Jooheon shoved Jb softly.  
"Fuck."JB sighed annoyed. "Are you guys following me." Jb asked forcing a smile. Mark and Yugyeom laughed mischievously.  
"Where are you guys going" Yugyeom asked.  
"Yeah leader Jaebom, where are you taking Jooheony?" Minhyuk chimed in.  
"I was going to show him something." Jb responded, "my dick" Jb thought, then smiled suddenly.  
"Show him what?" Mark asked curiously. Jb was trying to think fast.  
"My cell phone charger, he needs to borrow it, we'll be right back." Jb replied. Jooheon all the while tried to calmly watch all of this go down. "Okay over here baby." he cringed at himself for saying that aloud.  
"Baby?" Minhyuk and Mark questioned. Both boys chuckled at how they said it at the same time.  
"Ugh, shut up. it just slipped out..." Jb tried to explain.  
"Baby tho?" Yugyeom laughed. "Jooheony, what's your pet name for JB then."  
"Um, babe...we are close like that now. Anyway, my phone is dying, I need that juice now." Jooheon said calmly, looking impatient. The boys laughed behind Jb and Jooheon as they continued to speed walk.  
"You need that juice now huh. Can i fill u up to 100 with my juice." Jb growled staring at Jooheon like prey.  
"Jb , you are such a beast" Jooheon shoved Jb playfully. Jb shoved Jooheon back, then grabbed his hand to lead him to their destination more quickly. they entered the Got 7 dressing room. He shoved Jooheon into the room and locked the door behind him. "So I guess we gotta make this quick then."  
"Woah, and I'm already tired from all that speed walking." Jooheon breathed heavily. Jaebum led Jooheon to the table in the center of the room. He threw off the basket of snacks and bent Jooheon over the table abruptly.  
"Woah, you waste no time."  
"Actually, I do want to enjoy this. Face me and sit on the table." Jooheon did as told. JB quickly removed Jooheon's boots and then socks. Jb got back up and Jooheon wrapped his legs around Jb's waist. He watched Jooheon's eyes as he unzippered his jumpsuit. Jooheon's breath hitched at the intensity. Jb undid Jooheon's belt and threw it to the side. "Let me undress you okay, I want to savor this." Jb whispered. He kissed Jooheon's dimples then kissed him softly, but the kiss became aggressive rapidly when Jooheon let out a sigh, then a soft moan. Jb bit Jooheon's lip, then shoved his tongue into Jooheon's mouth. Jooheon couldn't help but be audibly satisfied causing Jb to go crazier. He grabbed Jooheon by the neck and began to squeeze. Jooheon pulled JB's hair and moaned harder, knowing it would make JB satisfy him more. Jb growled and began to choke Jooheon. Then he pushed Jooheon on his back aggressively. Jb choked him harder and all Jooheon did was pull JB's hair harder, the aggressiveness was causing JB to become painfully erect, he jumped on the table and let Jooheon gasp for air.  
Jooheon breathed hard, "Daddy, stop mistreating me." Jooheon tilted his head, purposely exposing more of his neck. Jooheon lightly massaged his own neck and gasped seductively looking up at Jb still. Jb watched Jooheon with an intense gaze. "You fucking little freak." Jb smirked satisfied. "Baby sit up for me. I'm really sorry for hurting you." Jb helped Jooheon sit up, and Jooheon curiously waited for Jb's next move. To his surprise Jb kissed him softly and sensually, then he kissed his neck. Jooheon tilted his head giving Jb more access. Jb peppered soft kisses, then began to dangerously suck on his neck while moaning. "Ah, Jaebummy, daddy bite me." Jooheon gasped. "Why are you such a slut." Jb looked up at Jooheon satisfied and looking drunk. "Oh, I'll bite you." Jb continued his neck sucking and was satisfied to see he left a mark high enough for Jooheon to struggle hiding it. "Mine." Jb growled suddenly, then he bit Jooheon's cheek, then he bit his neck. Jooheon gasped and grabbed Jb's clothed dick, he was so hard. Jb looked down at Jooheon's hand and then looked back up at Jooheon. "You impatient little whore." Jb kissed Jooheon again and grinded on Jooheon's hand. "Can you believe that we are both still fully clothed and I'm fucking hard. Are you?" Jooheon nodded. Jb pulled Jooheon off the table aggressively and pulled his zipper all the way down. He slid the jumpsuit off his shoulders then all the way down. Jooheon threw it to the side. Jooheon still had a black tank and black underwear, very tight. Sit on the couch with your legs spread. Jooheon did as told. Jb began to undress slowly, he stared hungrily at Jooheon's plump milky thighs and Jooheon slid his hand in his underwear slowly. He moaned Jb's name, "I'm so wet." Jooheon whined as he pressed his legs close together while simultaneously grinding on his own hand. Jb had barely removed his shirt, he stood there with no shirt, unbuckled pants, and mouth agape at Jooheon's behavior. Drool nearly leaving his mouth. Jooheon began to grind harder, while moaning and sighing Jaebum's name. "Baby, baby stop. Come here." Jooheon took his hand out of his underwear and got up to sit on the table again. "On all fours this time." Jb demanded. Jooheon moved on the shaky table and waited. JB pulled Jooheon's underwear slowly to reveal a plump ass and his gloriously thick dick. Jb smacked Jooheon's ass, then he went in a bit his ass cheek. Jooheon began to stroke his dick when Jb started getting really kinky. Jb licked his ass like a cat, bounced his ass, smacked it then he went and did it, he started eating his ass. He spread Jooheon's legs more to extend his asshole. Jooheon moaned so hard and jerked himself faster as his ass was being licked and sucked. Jooheon jizzed and Jb flipped Jooheon onto his back. He kneeled on the table and Jooheon scooted closer to Jb's face. Jb licked the jizz off Jooheon and proceeded to shove his tongue into Jooheon's hole until he was completely satisfied. Jb bit Jooheon's inner thighs. Jb was being an animal. He shoved his finger into Jooheon's mouth quickly. Jooheon sucked it rough. "Let me see your cock." Jooheon sat up and knelt down still gasping from over stimulation. Jb pulled down his pants and he was full to bursting. Jooheon worked quickly. He grabbed Jb's dick and jerked it rapidly, he even tugged Jb's ball sack causing Jb to moan lowly. "I wonder if this long, thick dick, would fit inside my ass." Jooheon smirked and then shoved the dick in his mouth. Jb gasped and pushed Jooheon's head closer to his dick making him choke for like the third time tonight. Jooheon bobbed his head, with the help of forceful JB. Jooheon gasped for air again, while stroking Jb's penis, juicing it as he came. He directed the jizz to his neck, then down at his thighs. Jb panted while looking down at Jooheon, the foreplay was delicious but he wanted to fuck Jooheony in the butt so badly right now. "Did you mean that?" Jb breathed softer now. "What?"Jooheony sighed. "Anal sex? Are you down?" Jb blurted. Jooheon smirked.Jb stared down at Jooheon's thick cock between his plump, bouncy thighs. He was ready for a whole round again. Jooheon watched Jb's eyes. "Oh this? Do you wanna taste it too." Jooheon asked as he gently stroked his penis. "Dirty little baby slut. I just want to make it hard again, so I can rub all that sweat cream over your body, then lick it off. But more than anything I want to go deeper, deeper." Jaebum sang. (Def- Deeper, this is Jb's song you can hear it on Soundcloud)... "Don't sing to me. I don't wanna get wet all over again." Jooheon smiled as he continued rubbing his thighs slowly. "Fucking Jooheon-ah."Jb laughed in a giddy manner. "You are driving me crazy." "You know what drove me crazy, the way you eat ass. Ugh! The way you please me." Jooheon moaned loudly on purpose. "Back that ass on my dick Honey. Now." Jb whispered. Suddenly both turned terrified at a knock on the door and Yugyeom's voice, then Jackson's voice. "Jb should be in here, Jb?" Yugyeom yelled as he started banging on the door. "The door wasn't locked." they overheard Mark say. Jb and Jooheon looked at eachother terrified. Jb naked completely and Jooheon with nothing but a black tank top

"Oh my gosh...shit."Jooheon said suddenly.   
"Maybe if they think i'm alone we will be safer," he whispered. "Guys I'm in here doing something privately." Jb said aloud to Jackson and Yugyeom.  
"Have you seen Jooheon? He's not in our area." He heard Minhyuk ask.  
"Fuck." Jooheon mouthed.  
"I don't know, but you better find him I need my charger back."  
"What are you doing anyway." Jackson asked continuing to knock, "We need to grab our stuff, show is almost over. So hurry." All the while both boys had started dressing. Jooheons struggled to put his boots back on and Jb's hair was a disaster after Jooheon had pulled it so hard. Jooheon looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the hickey in horror. It was huge and nearly 1mm away from his jawline, ready for all to see.  
"What the fuck Jb."Jooheon whined suddenly.  
"oh please, you presented your neck to me, almost begging for me to mark you my little slut." Jb couldn't help but grab Jooheon and make out with him once they were fully clothed again.   
"Jb?" Mark called, "Come on dude, I need my shit now!"   
"Calm down, I'm coming, I'm coming." Jb replied aggitated. He gestured Jooheon to hide in the walk in closet where there were no belongings. He opened the door and all six members pushed past him impatiently. They grabbed their bags and immediately walked out. Jooheon breathed deeper in relief as he saw everyone grab their things.  
"We gotta go Jb, what are you doing?" Yugyeom waited. "Um,, my charger".  
"Just let the boy have it come on, Just text him."  
"I dont have his number." Jb replied.  
"Minhyuk,"Yugyeom called over.  
"Yes? You found Jooheony?" Minhyuk asked.  
"No sorry Min! But can you be a pal and give Jb Jooheon's number?"  
"Sure." Minhyuk grabbed Jb's phone and added Jooheon as a contact with that the boys disapeared and Minhyuk lingered in the now empty room for some reason. He looked around suspiciously. Jooheon waited in the closet impatiently. He whipped out his phone and texted Minhyuk.  
"Hey where are you guys im over here in the main hall." Jooheon texted. Minhyuk sighed in relief and ran out the room. With that Jooheon opened the closet door quickly and walked out with a sigh of relief. He quickly gathered his stuff from the Monsta X room where he found all five members except Minhyuk.  
"Where have you been?" Changkyun asked seriously.  
"Yeah you had us worried."Kihyun sighed annoyed.  
"I was just wandering about with Jb, then I got lost..."  
"Whatever let's go."Kihyun replied. They all walked out then Minhyuk saw Jooheon.  
"Jooheony! I was worried sick." Minhyuk ran to hug him. "Woah...." Minhyuk gasped suddenly.  
"What?" Jooheon asked worriedly. Then it hit him, the fucking hickey! How could he forget to hide it. The other members hadn't noticed because they were all distracted grabbing their belongings. "Minhyuk please." Jooheon pleaded, begged Minhyuk not to mention it with the horror in his eyes.  
"Woah what?" Changkyun asked.  
"Nothing."Minhyuk replied too quickly, now suddenly Changkyun was curious judging by the clear suspicion. Changkyun watched Minhyuk closely, then he looked back at Jooheon, then back at Minhyuk clearly they were hiding something, and he would find out what.


End file.
